


Boned.

by Phreekelmoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, NSFW, NSFWE, One-Shots, Other, Undertail, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phreekelmoo/pseuds/Phreekelmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of one-shots I wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boned.

This is just something I wanted to start writing in my spare time when I get inspired. I'll add ships as the chapters roll in. There will be warnings at the beginning of every chapter, and there will be swearing in almost every chapter. So, yeah... Uh, I hope you enjoy the one-shots!


End file.
